


Karaoke Night

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Malec, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus stay home and do karaoke. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

"That one."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"You never let me do anything fun!"

Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus scrolled through the list of karaoke songs. They somehow ended up at Magnus' while else went to Alicante to drink (legal drinking age is 15 for Shadowhunters) and party. Alec wasn't the party type. Having a boyfriend who was the very essence of the word party itself was a challenge all on its own. Being trapped in a house with Magnus Bane on a Friday night singing karaoke wasn't on Alec's to do list.

"Just one song, Alec. Do it for me. Please?" Magnus pouted and held out a microphone. "Just one song. I promise you'll love it."

Alec sighed. "If I sing one song, will you stop pestering me?"

"Absolutely. You have my word," Magnus smirked as Alec got to his feet and took the microphone in his hands. "I think you'll like this song. It describes us perfectly."

Alec looked at the tv screen, which read "History by One Direction" which sounded familiar. "Aren't they that British boy band? Isabelle loves them for whatever reason. We're not even supposed to know about mundane music. It's against our laws."

Magnus rolled his eyes and clicked on the song. "Everything is against your laws. Is having fun against the law too? And of course she does. Who doesn't? Their latest album is incredible! I suppose you Shadowhunters don't listen to mainstream music. You stick to 'The Three Steles' or 'The Silent Brother's Greatest Hits'. Now shush. The song is starting."

The opening to the song blared through the speakers (Magnus had the apartment sound proofed with a spell so he could be as loud as he wanted).

"You gotta help me  
I'm losing my mind  
Keep getting the feeling you wanna leave this all behind  
Thought we were going strong  
I thought we were holding on  
Aren't we?"

Magnus turned his head to grin at Alec as he sang the next verse.

"No they don't teach you this in school  
Now my heart's breaking and I don't know what to do  
Thought we were going strong Thought we were holding on  
Aren't we?"

Alec could tell Magnus was very into this. Granted, the warlock had an amazing singing voice and he knew every line of the song without having to look at the television. When he began to sing the chorus, Alec had a funny feeling he'd be singing after it.

"You and me got a whole lot of history  
We could be the greatest team rat the world has ever seen  
You and me got a whole lot of history  
So don't let it go, we can make some more  
We can live forever"

Alec took a deep, nervous breath and began singing the next verse.

"All of the rumours  
All of the fights  
But we always found a way to make it out alive  
Thought we were going strong  
Thought we were holding on  
Aren't we?"

He began to sing the chorus, and Magnus joined him. He surprised himself with how well they sounded together.

"You and me got a whole lot of history  
We could be the greatest team rat the world has ever seen  
You and me got a whole lot of history  
So don't let it go, we can make some more  
We can live forever"

Magnus sang the next line.

"Minibars, expensive cars, hotel rooms and new tattoos, good champagne and private planes  
But they don't mean anything"

Alec took over the next line.

"Cause the truth is out  
I realized  
That without you here  
Life is just a lie"

Magnus and Alec both sang the next line, looking into each other's eyes as they sang.

"This is not the end  
This is not the end  
We can make it  
You know"

The smile on Magnus' face as Alec belted out the chorus with him, passion in his voice, couldn't get any bigger.

"You and me got a whole lot of history  
We could be the greatest team rat the world has ever seen  
You and me got a whole lot of history  
So don't let it go, we can make some more  
We can live forever"

"You and me got a whole lot of history  
We could be the greatest team rat the world has ever seen  
You and me got a whole lot of history  
So don't let it go, we can make some more  
We can live forever"

Alec looked at Magnus during the final verse, their eyes locking on each other as they sang.

"So don't let me go  
So don't let me go  
We can live forever  
Baby don't you know  
Baby don't you know  
We can live forever"

When the song ended, Magnus clapped his hands and kissed Alec's cheek. "Alec, you didn't tell me you can sing! You have an amazing voice!"

Alec blushed. "I don't like singing in front of people. The song was catchy, so I joined in. I can see why Izzy likes them."

Magnus laughed. "Well, you were incredible. You can slay demons, cook, clean, and you can sing? You're a force to be reckoned with."

Alec laughed. "I slay demons with my amazing singing voice and incredible cooking skills."

"Then you're definitely a threat," Magnus smiled and kissed his talented boyfriend again. "Another song? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Alec shrugged. "Why not. Let's do it. But this time......I get to choose."


End file.
